Mujer Amante
by Llanca
Summary: Él está desesperado por saber qué es lo que ella siente. ¿Será mutuo?. Oneshot. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!. Advertencias: Lime, lemon o algo parecido.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Esto es una especie de primo lejano o algo así de un song/fic. Sale toda la letra de la canción, y es por eso que será en primera persona. Es mi primer fic en primera persona, así que si hay muchos errores perdónenme. ¿Ok? La próxima vez lo haré mejor

Pareja: Bueno como siempre, para un mundo con más Shika/Ino xD

Rating: T

Advertencias: Lime o lemon, no sé como clasificarlo jaja.

-Bla bla – Diálogo. (ó monólogo, no siempre hay respuestas xD)

**En negritas,** la letra de la canción.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

.

**~oOo::: Mujer Amante :::oOo~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.  
**

Divisé por todo el bar tu presencia, pero no te encontré.

Quizás era muy temprano, o quizás esta noche no te vería, no lo sé realmente, pero espero sea lo primero, pues ya no puedo estar más tiempo sin saber de ti, sin ver tu bello rostro.

Ya son dos semanas desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Por órdenes de la Hokage, tuve que ausentarme dos semanas…, dos infinitas semanas en las que no dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. A cada rato venías a mi mente, y como un bobo sonreía cuando veía en mi cabeza tu preciosa sonrisa.

Suspiré al no verte.

Fijé mi mirada hacia un punto inexistente, y recuerdos de nosotros dos, me invadieron.

No sé por qué, bueno si lo sé. Estoy como un loco enamorado de ti, por eso **siento el calor de tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez**. Siempre que te veo en mis recuerdos pasa lo mismo. Realmente tengo tu olor impregnado en mi piel, y esa es la causa por la que no puedo sacarte de mí.

Y aunque quisiera no lo haría, porque te amo de tal manera, que si lo hago, no podría vivir.

Eres como una **estrella fugaz, **que** enciende mi ser**. Siempre ha sido así, **misteriosa mujer**.

Mi amada misteriosa y problemática mujer.

Me tienes en tus manos, y aunque sea molesto, lo reconozco, porque siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos pequeños. Has sido mi dueña desde siempre, y creo que así fue destinado.

Pero a veces tengo dudas. La incertidumbre que está clavada en mi pecho me hace dudar sobre lo que lo que sientes por mi. No se si es real, o si solo es un juego.

Es por eso que necesito saber con urgencia, si **con tu amor sensual**… **¿Cuánto me das?...**

Sé que amas la libertad. Esa es tu esencia, eres una mujer que ama ser libre, que ama descubrir los misterios de la vida, muchas veces sola, y una que otra vez con la ayuda de algún hombre.

No puedo alegar en contra de lo que forma parte de tu ángel, esa eres tú y te acepto tal cual eres, con virtudes y defectos que sin duda alguna, para mi te hacen perfecta.

No sé que piensas, ni qué sientes, solo a veces puedo descubrir por tus actitudes, lo que quieres… aunque quisiera poder saberlo con certeza.

Mi corazón está desgarrado por averiguar si existe espacio en tu corazón, si existe cabida para mí.

Es lo que deseo y pido, **has que mis sueños sean una verdad**, imploro que sea así mi amada problemática… Por favor, **dame tu alma hoy**. Hazlo por mí. **Hace el ritual…**

Te juro, por lo más sagrado, que ya no hay minuto en que no soporte tu ausencia. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no puedo aguantar más un segundo sin ti.

**Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar**, soñar contigo.

Es necesario, y **debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás**, me estoy desesperando a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Quiero verte, quiero y **voy a buscar una señal, una canción**, en tus ojos, en ti. Lo necesito saber, ya no puedo seguir ahogado aquí.

Honestamente, **debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás**. Ahora, en este instante… Aparece por mí.

Solo… **solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.**

Cierro mis ojos un breve momento, y tu olor llega a mis fosas nasales.

El mismo olor que siento, cuando** al amanecer tu imagen se va misteriosa mujer**… Con ese olor, que **dejaste en mi lujuria total, hermosa y sensual**.

Mi problemática, mi adorada mujer con un **corazón sin Dios…** sin gobernante, sin conquistador… **dame un lugar**, a mí, sólo a mí, **en ese mundo tibio y casi** **real** al cual perteneces.

Lo sé, sé que **deberé buscar una señal**, lo tengo claro, y lo haré **en aquel camino por el que vas.**

Me volteo rápidamente, y te diviso a unos metros de mí.

Estás del otro lado de la barra, y coqueteas alegre con un sujeto de mirada lasciva.

A veces siento celos, porque quisiera ser el único para ti.

Quisiera formar parte de tu vida, como tú lo eres en la mía. Indispensable.

Te miró, y ruego que fijes tú mirada en mí, pero nada sucede.

Bebo el último sorbo de mi vaso, y siento cálido mi cuerpo por el alcohol en mi sistema. Junto el valor, a través de las copas, para confesarte lo que siento, y lo que me remuerde la consciencia.

Suspiro y alejo el vaso vacío para que sea llenado nuevamente.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que tus ojos azulinos hicieron contacto con los míos. Lo único que sentía era mi fuerte palpitar desenfrenado que golpeaba mi pecho sin siquiera dar una pausa.

Me sonríes y me guiñas un ojo. Nunca dejas de ser coqueta, y en ningún momento dejaste de mirarme cuando algo le susurraste a aquel sujeto, y lo dejaste solo.

Caminas lentamente hacia mí, ahora estás solo a unos pasos de donde me encuentro.

No puedo evitar quitar mi mirada de tu hermoso rostro de porcelana, ni de tus cautivantes zafiros brillantes que hipnotizan mis ojos oscuros.

No hay duda en este mundo, eres increíblemente maravillosa... Mi mujer amante.

-Hola Shika –

Me saludas con tu melodiosa voz, que provocaron una vez más el latido incontrolable de mi corazón.

Te dedico una sonrisa, y respondes con una igual.

-¿Tomando fuerte, eh? –

Sólo me limité a asentir en silencio, ya que, por algún motivo desconocido no tenía palabras para contestarte.

Te acercas más a mí, y mi cuerpo se entumeció al sentir tu fragancia floral que llenó mis pulmones, y casi me adormeció.

Tus ojos vagaron hacia mi mano, que tenía rodeada el vaso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me lo arrebataste y bebiste un sorbo, de manera tan seductora que juré me daría un paro cardiaco.

Esbozaste una sonrisa genuina, mientras dejabas en vaso en la barra. Tomaste mi mano, y entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos.

Te acercaste lentamente a mi rostro, y me susurraste sólo a unos centímetros.

-Vamos… -

No puedo decirte que no, aquel "vamos", tiene un significado ambiguo que capté enseguida. Y no me pude resistir a rechazarte.

Me levanté, y me dejé guiar por ti.

Después de todo, necesitaba buscar respuestas, porque** debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás, voy a buscar una señal**… algo que dé el crédito de tu amor, **una canción.**

Llegamos a una puerta, la abriste sin cuidado, y pareciera que conocías el lugar de antemano.

Entramos, me sonreíste coqueta cuando cerraste suavemente la puerta y colocabas el cerrojo.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y mi boca se secó.

Te acercaste a mí y mordiste seductoramente tu labio inferior. Me volviste loco con tu gesto.

Es el momento en que, **debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás**, porque es ahora o nunca en que debo decir lo que tengo atascado en mi garganta.

Te juro mi problemática, que **sólo el amor que tú me das me ayudará**.

No me pude controlar, te rodeé la cintura, y te aferré a mí para sentir tu cuerpo en contacto con el mío.

Tu aliento golpeaba mis labios, aún no te atrevías a besarme, yo no aguanté más, y te besé.

Tus labios rosas, tu boca, son tan deliciosas que no puedo dejar de degustarlas una vez que pruebo tu sabor. Tu lengua desafiando la mía en una batalla que siempre tiene como ganador tu ser.

No puedo mentir, es por eso que cada vez que nos besamos es como si fuera la primera vez. Es tan intoxicante, que casi me derrito, por lo que la sed aumenta con creces.

Me considero, oficialmente un adicto a ti.

Mis manos viajaron por tus caderas, y te obligué a que redujeras el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Puedo sentir tus respiraciones agitadas, con el movimiento forzoso de tu pecho que rozaba el mío.

Cuando gemiste en mi boca, me vi obligado a contenerme para no hacerte daño por querer hacerte mía en ese instante.

Nos separamos en busca de oxígeno, y miré tus labios enrojecidos e hinchados por la fricción con los míos.

Sonreíste maliciosa y bajaste sutilmente tu mano que tenías apoyada en mi pecho por mi vientre, hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi cinturón.

¡Dios! Me estás volviendo loco.

No me di cuenta cuando tu mano se introdujo en mis pantalones y comenzaste a tocar mi miembro rígido.

Soltaste una risa infantil, y me besaste sin dejar de apretar mi masculinidad.

Me aguanté las ganas, pero me fue imposible no dejar escapar un jadeo ronco.

Mordiste mi labio, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la columna vertebral erizando toda mi piel.

Ya no pude más, mis manos que masajeaban tus caderas, ascendieron hasta tu busto. Agarré con mis manos tus pechos, y fue tu turno de gemir deliciosamente en mi boca.

Luego mis dedos apretaron levemente tus pezones..., tus quejidos aumentaron.

Dejé de saborear tus adictivos labios, y descendí por tu cuello hasta el horizonte de tus pechos, en donde mis manos no dejaban de masajear ferviente cada uno de ellos.

Me detuviste abruptamente y alejaste tu mano de mi hombría que palpitaba por ti.

No entendí que sucedió, pero pronto sonreíste y comenzaste a bajar lentamente los breteles de tu ceñido vestido corto, hasta dejar tus bellos y firmes pechos al descubierto para mí.

Sonreí.

Me sentí en el paraíso una vez que te acerqué a mi cuerpo desesperado y succioné tus pezones. Tu respiración de hizo más agitada, al igual que la mía, y dejaste que te saboreara como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

Ya no podía más, quería y necesitaba hacerte mía una vez más, me quemaba el interior por soportar tu pasión.

Te levanté y entrelazaste tus piernas a mi cintura. Comenzaste a besar mi cuello eufórica, y propiciaste uno que otro mordisco.

Te llevé a una mesa, y te senté ahí para terminar lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Abriste más tus piernas, pronto comenzaste a desabrochar mi cinturón, luego bajaste mis pantalones.

Pero aún no era tiempo, quería saciar mi apetito primero, aún quería beber de ti, por lo que no dejé que bajaras mis interiores.

Levanté más tu vestido, hasta tu cintura, y terminaste por quitártelo sola. Ahora sólo quedaste cubierta por unas pequeñas braguitas de color púrpura.

En un arrebato primitivo y salvaje, te las saqué.

Nunca dijiste una palabra, ni una respuesta, ni nada, sólo mirabas interesada lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Me acerqué más a ti, y te besé mientras mi mano derecha bajaba por entre tus muslos.

En ese momento pude sentir calidez brotar desde tu núcleo. Introduje un dedo en tu cavidad húmeda y gemiste tan sexy que fue lo más placentero que he escuchado en mi vida entera.

Comencé a digitar tu punto más sensible, aumentando las caricias con creces sobre tu carne. Querías gritar, decir mi nombre, pero lo ahogaste con gemidos violentos en mi cuello.

Introduje otro dedo, te arremetí con más fuerza y rapidez.

Tu cuerpo se perló con miles de diminutas gotitas de sudor, en consecuencia de mis acciones que aumentan tu calor, y el mío. Me abrazaste con más fuerza mientras te mecías en mi mano para que te embistiera con mayor potencia, y así lo hice.

Sabía que pronto culminarías, conozco tu cuerpo, lo que provocan mis dedos en tu núcleo. Seguí con los movimientos, al momento que tu cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios. Aumenté el ritmo, quiero sentir como tus nervios se descontrolan por lo que hago.

Pude sentir tu miel en mis dedos brotando desde tu interior. ¡Dios! Ya quería beber tu néctar, tu delicioso y dulce sabor colarse en mis labios para luego degustarlo.

Besé hambriento tu cuello y cerré mis ojos cuando susurraste mi nombre.

No habías dicho nada, y al susurrar mi nombre, mis sentidos se avivaron por completo.

Nuevamente surgió la necesidad de querer descubrir lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí. La incertidumbre se implantó en mi subconsciente que pedía una respuesta inmediata para estar tranquilo.

Retiré mi mano de tu cavidad, para ahogar lo que me quemaba..., abracé fuertemente tu frágil cuerpo.

No sé qué habrá pasado por tú cabeza, pero cuando dejé de acariciar tu feminidad soltaste un bufido de insatisfacción.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que cuando te abracé, tú me abrazaste de la misma manera.

En serio… **tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor. Lo sé.**

No sé que me pasó, sólo quería confesarte mi amor, o descubrir lo que yo te hago sentir. Me desesperé, de verdad pasó eso. Sin más te aferré con más fuerza a mi cuerpo.

Comenzaste a acariciar mi espalda, y besaste mi mejilla con suavidad. Pude sentir la ternura, aunque sinceramente no sé que transmitía aquel contacto, pero me tranquilizó.

Te amo tanto, que me duele horrible… deseo ser correspondido, quiero serlo mi problemática, te juro que **es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos**…

-Shika… - Me susurraste al oído.

Besé tu mejilla, y aún con mis ojos cerrados, me hice camino con mis labios hasta tú oído.

Debía decirte lo que me atormentaba, lo que me hace dudar, y lo que me haces sentir. Ese era el momento adecuado, no sé cómo ni por qué, no tengo explicación a aquello, pero sé que es así.

**Corazón sin Dios**, mi amada, mi deseo, mi locura… Ya era hora.

-**Dame un lugar…** - Te susurré implorando para que aceptaras mi amor.

Por favor, **en ese mundo tibio y casi real**, en el que gobiernas... Déjame ser tuyo, de tu vida.

Quizás debía decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, pero esas palabras nacieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón, y con ellas estoy seguro de que mi problemática entenderá.

Te separaste de mí, y me miraste a los ojos. Estabas sorprendida, lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber tú reacción, pero no lo que sientes.

En cada segundo que estuvo en silencio, clavada en mis ojos, me torturé y las esperanzas se iban escapando sin dejar ninguna oportunidad ni fe para continuar.

Debo saberlo, **debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás.** Aparece, necesito un reflejo en tus ojos como respuesta, un reflejo, un destello solamente y **voy a** **buscar una señal**… un indicio de amor, **una canción…**

Ya no puedo seguir así, di algo. Di algo, aunque duela, aunque me destroce el alma, quiero escucharte.

**Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás**… dilo, dilo, aunque sea el rechazo doloroso, dilo, ya que, **solo el amor que tú me das me ayudará…**

No pude soportarlo, bajé mi mirada.

No hubo respuesta en sus ojos, no hubo palabra en sus labios, no hubo nada.

Ya no puedo hacer más, ya no sé que haré al no poder vivir sin ella.

-S-Shika… -

Me llamaste, y no te respondí.

No quería mirarla, no quería escuchar el rechazo, no ahora que el valor me había abandonado, eso ya sería mucho para mí. No tengo valentía, soy un cobarde, y ya no aguanto más…

-Shika… - Lo intentó una vez más, pero no cedí.

Es muy doloroso para mí. No lo puedo aceptar más, no puedo herirme más por no ser correspondido.

Simplemente no puedo.

Pasamos largos segundos en silencio. Solo se sentían las respiraciones de ambos, que ya comenzaban a retomar su frecuencia habitual.

Vagué en mis pensamientos, en las posibilidades y formas en las que me rechazarías, pero ninguna como esta.

Más silencio.

No sé por qué aún no me iba de ahí, ni por qué ella tampoco lo hacía. Toda la situación aumentaba mi tormento, mi inseguridad.

-Shika… - Rompiste el silencio.

Tus manos tocaron mi rostro, acto seguido, me obligaste a mirarte pese a mi resistencia. Lo hice, cedí porque aunque quiera, no puedo negarme a nada que provenga de ti.

Tus ojos azules estaban más brillantes de lo normal. Me miraste intensamente unos segundos.

Soltaste mi rostro, y sin dejar de mirarme, tomaste mi mano y la llevaste hasta tu pecho. Pude sentir tus latidos, rápidos, fuertes y regulares, casi en sincronía con el mío.

Espera… ¿Con el mío?... ¿Por qué ella se sentía así?

No sé si fue mi cara de sorpresa, o qué, pero ella sonrió y habló suavemente.

-Siempre… siempre has tenido un lugar. –

Me tomaste del cuello, y me besaste con tanta pasión que casi sentí que moría por los brincos que daba mi corazón alegre.

-Te amo Shika… - Murmuraste en mis labios.

Sentí que recuperaba el alma, que vivía nuevamente y que mi razón de vivir se plasmaba en la realidad. No podía pedir más, era el mejor día que he tenido desde que tengo uso de razón.

Te besé desesperado, y la atmosfera a nuestro alrededor cambió abruptamente, ya no era una atmosfera espesa y lujuriosa, era un ambiente con amor, con deseo de amor, de amarnos... Por fin mutuo.

Nos sofocamos en besos y caricias desenfrenadas. Haríamos el amor juntos, tú y yo.

Encendiste mi llama, por lo que, reanudamos lo que dejé de lado por la incertidumbre que me invadió.

Bajaste con urgencia mis boxeadores, cuando gemiste en mi boca porque apreté con mis dedos tu pezón endurecido.

Agarraste mi miembro, ejerciste presión, acumulaste el amor, el deseo en mi cuerpo, provocaste que me perdiera en ti, desde ese día para el resto de nuestros días.

Mi mente se nubló, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo por instinto primitivo y carnal, ya no actuaba con control, ni con cordura. La locura estaba en mis venas, bombeando con fuerza mi corazón, logrando que mi mente volara, que mis sentidos se disiparan y que ya nada fuera consciente.

Las últimas palabras que murmuré antes de que mi cabeza quedara en blanco fueron, y serán siempre las mismas hasta el día de mi muerte…

-Te amo Ino… -

**~oOo::: FIN:::oOo~**

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy malo o algo así?

Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias y demás, a través de un review.

Créditos: Rata Blanca "Mujer Amante".

Hasta pronto, y cuídense mucho.


End file.
